Bösartige Spiele
Bösartige Spiele ist die fünfte Episode der vierten Staffel. Die dritte Halloween-Episode handelt von einer bösen Krusty-Puppe, King Homer, King Homer, der von Mr. Burns gefangen wird und wie Bart und Lisa die Toten zum Leben erwecken. Handlung Couchgag Die Skelette der Familie Simpson rennen zur Couch. 'Rahmenhandlung' Die Simpsons geben eine Halloween-Party für die Freunde ihrer Kinder. Lisa, Grampa und Bart erzählen jeweils eine Gruselgeschichte. 'Lisas Geschichte (Clown without Pity)' Homer vergaß, ein Geschenk für Barts Geburtstag zu kaufen. In Eile hetzt er zum House of Evil, wo er eine sprechende Krusty the Clown-Puppe kauft. Der Ladeninhaber warnt ihn, dass die Puppe verflucht ist, Homer lässt sich aber nicht beirren. Zurück bei der Geburtstagsfeier gibt er Bart die Puppe. Später spielt Homer mit der Puppe, als diese anfängt zu sagen, dass sie ihn umbringen möchte. Er überhört die Drohung, bis die Puppe ein Messer hervorholt. Nach einigen Anschlägen auf Homers Leben, fängt er die Krusty Puppe, sperrt sie in einen Koffe r und wirft diesen in ein "Bodenloses Loch." Zu Hause angekommen, wird er aus dem Hinterhalt von der geflüchteten Puppe überfallen, die Homer auf den Boden wirft und in Knecht Ruprechts Hundenapf zu ertränken. Marge ruft den Kundenservice des Herstellers an, sodass kurze Zeit später ein Techniker erscheint und entdeckt, dass die Puppe auf "Böse" eingestellt war. Er schaltet die Puppe auf "Gut" um. Einige Stunden später arbeitet die Puppe als Homers Sklave. So muss sie ihm Snacks bringen und mit Knecht Ruprecht Gassi gehen. Abends kehrt die Krusty Puppe zu seiner Freundin (einer Malibu Stacy Puppe) in Lisa's Puppenhaus zurück. 'King Homer (Grampas Geschichte)' Marge schließt sich Mr. Burns und Smithers Expedition zur Ape Island an, umd den legendären King Homer zu finden. Nach der Ankunft auf der Insel,nähern sich Mr. Burns, Smithers und Marge heimlich einem Eingeborenenstamm, werden aber aufgrund von Marges hoher Frisur entdeckt. Die Einwohner sind sich sicher, dass die "blauhaarige Frau ein gutes Opfer abgebe" und und fesseln sie als Opfergabe. Der Klang der Trommeln kündigen King Homer an. Marge ist zuerst entsetzt, sieht aber die freundliche Seite Homers, als dieser von Marge's Parfüm angezogen wird und somit eine Freundschaft entsteht. Jedoch fängt Mr. Burns King Homer ein und bringt ihn nach New York. Dort angekommen wird King Homer in einem Theater am Broadway zur Schau gestellt. Die Photographen erregen King Homer so sehr, dass sich dieser aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit und wütend Chaos anrichtet. Er entführt Marge und versucht dann, das Empire State Building hinauf zu klettern, ist aber nicht in der Lage über die zweite Etage des Gebäudes zu klettern. King Homer bricht in Erschöpfung zusammen und Marge schlägt vor, dass er mehr Gemüse und weniger Menschen essen solle. Am Ende heiraten King Homer und Marge. 'Dial Z for Zombie (Barts Geschichte)' Für eine Buchrezession für den Unterricht findet Bart in der Grundschulbibliothek ein Buch über okkulte Themen. Als sich Lisa in dieser Nacht an die verstorbene Hauskatze Snowball I erinnert, schlägt Bart vor, das Buch zu benutzen, um die Katze wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Auf dem Tierfriedhof beschwört Bart mithilfe eines Zauberspruches aus dem Buch versehentlich die menschlichen Überreste. Nun terrorisieren die lebenden Toten Springfield und verwandeln einige Bewohner, darunter Rektor Skinner, Ned Flanders, Krusty den Clown, Sideshow Mel, Edna Krabappel, und die Schulschläger in Zombies. Währenddessen verbarrikadieren sich die Simpsons in ihrem Haus, jedoch hat Homer vergessen, die Hintertür mit Brettern zu versehen. Zombies brechen nun in ihr Haus ein. Lisa erkennt, dass die Schulbibliothek ein Buch besitzen muss, dass den Zauber rückgängig machen kann. Die Familie verschafft sich mithilfe von Homers Gewehr einen Weg zur Grundschule Im okkulten Bereich angekommen, sucht Bart verzweifelt nach einem Buck. Nachdem er Lisa versehentlich in eine Schlange verwandelt hat, schafft es Bart, dass die Zombies zu ihren Gräbern zurückkehren. Auftretende Charaktere Gebäude * Haus der Simpsons * House of Evil * Springfield Grundschule * Springfield Friedhof * Flanders` Haus Running Gags *Homers "Nein!"s **Als er plötzlich in Unterhose vor den Partygästen steht. **Als Bart ihn nach seinem Geschenk fragt und er keines hat. **Als Lisa ihm sagt, dass er in seiner Geschichte Bowling statt Golf benutzt hat. **Als er von Godzilla gebissen wird. *Homers "Juhu!"s **Als bei den Umweltnachrichten im Fernsehen gesagt wird, dass die Luft in Springfield nur noch für Kinder und ältere Leute gefährlich sei. *Smithers` Homosexualität ** Smithers meint, Seeleute und Frauen passen nicht zusammen. *Marges Grummeln **Sie grummelt, weil Homer ihr Halloweenspiel aufgegessen hat und als sie am Ende der dritten Geschichte vor dem Fernseher sitzen. Musik Anspielungen *Alfred Hitchcock **Homer hat die gleiche Silhouette. **Während des Intros läuft der Soundtrack der Serie Alfred Hitchcock Presents. *Frankensteins Braut - Couchgag *Verkleidungen: **Caesar - Homer **Uhrwerk Orange (Alex DeLarge) - Bart **Freiheitsstatue (Das Monster) - Lisa **Frankenstein - Lewis *1. Geschichte **Twilight Zone (Episode (engl. Titel): Living Doll) - Handlung der ersten Geschichte. **Chuckie - Die Mörderpuppe - Die Krusty Puppe verhält sich wie Chuckie. **Whoopi Goldberg - Ein Mann wirft Aktfotos von ihr in das "Bodenlose Loch". *2. Geschichte **King Kong - Handlung und Stil der zweiten Geschichte. **Shirley Temple - King Homer frisst sie. *3. Geschichte **Bei Anruf Mord (Dial M for Murder) - US-Titel der dritten Geschichte. **Night of the Living Dead - Handlung und Stil der dritten Geschichte. **Friedhof der Kuscheltiere - Es steht auf einem Schild am Friedhof und Bart versucht Schneeball wiederzuerwecken. **Michael Jackson - Bart hat das Cover des Albums Thriller auf seinem Hut. **George Washington, Albert Einstein, William Shakespeare - Homer erschießt diese Zombies. **Kojak, Columbo, Rambo - Sie kommen in Barts Zauberspruch vor. en:Treehouse of Horror III es:Treehouse of Horror III fr:Simpson Horror Show III it:La paura fa novanta III pl:Treehouse of Horror III pt:A casa da Árvore dos Horrores III ru:Дом ужасов III Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4